<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in love. by pyroallerdyce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195163">in love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce'>pyroallerdyce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Meeting the Family, Meeting the Parents, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Rich Ben Solo, Roommates, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 5.000-15.000, october writing challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben started walking in the direction of his car without saying anything, trying desperately to keep control of his anger.  Friend.  He was just a friend.  He thought Rey was his girlfriend, but to her, he was apparently only a friend.  In fact, he wasn’t sure anger was the right word to describe how he was feeling.  Disappointed might be a better one.  He was incredibly disappointed.</p><p>He thought maybe he meant something to Rey, not love but something, but apparently not.  He knew that things would end before she would ever fall in love with him.  He was waiting for that to happen even more now that he knew that he meant nothing to her.</p><p>or: Kaydel and Beaumont cause some confusion, Ben and Rey make confessions, and there's a family dinner that Rey is terrified of.</p><p>(these will really make little sense unless you read the whole series.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>attempt to break my writers block day 25.  I think we might be getting there.  Maybe, just maybe.</p><p>There is a whole lot packed into this, and it's kind of meandering, I think, but I can't do any better than this at the moment, so go with it.</p><p>and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, then please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void.  enjoy!</p><p>october 25: "Since when have we ever been friends?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2018</b>
</p><p>Ben took a deep breath and then another before buzzing Rey’s apartment.  A voice came through the tiny speaker a moment later, but it was not Rey’s.  “Who is it?”</p><p>“Hey Kaydel, it’s Ben.  I’m here to see Rey,” Ben said, cringing when he heard his tone.  God, he sounded pathetic.</p><p>“Oh, cool, you’re here.  Come on up.”</p><p>The door to the building unlocked and Ben took another deep breath as he walked inside.  He took the elevator up to the right floor, found the right door, and took yet another deep breath.  Things were fine.  Absolutely fine.  He was there to pick Rey up, they were going to a party that Finn and Rose were having, and then she was going to spend the night at his place again.  </p><p>Things were fine.  Absolutely fine.  </p><p>But fuck, he was in love and he was terrified because he knew there was no Rey could possibly feel the same.  He said too many stupid things, did too many stupid things.  The end was going to come long before Rey could ever fall in love with him.</p><p>He forced himself to knock on the door and he heard voices that sounded like they were mid-argument come closer to it before it opened.  Kaydel was standing there with Beaumont, and they both had big smiles on their faces.  “Hello,” he said, smiling nervously.</p><p>“I am so winning this bet,” Kaydel said, turning to Beaumont.  </p><p>“Whatever,” Beaumont said, walking away.  “Rey!  Your friend is here!  Get your stuff and get out!”</p><p>“Beau!  That is no way to talk to her!”  Kaydel turned her attention back to Ben.  “Please, come inside.  Rey will be ready in a moment, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kaydel,” Ben said he walked into the apartment.  “He seems angry.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kaydel said, sighing.  “He’s not very happy with me at the moment.”</p><p>“Fuck off, Kaydel!” Beaumont yelled.  “Rey!  Get out already!”</p><p>Rey came out of her room a moment later, shaking her head.  “You need to calm down.”</p><p>“Take your friend and leave,” Beaumont said.  “Kaydel and I need to have a conversation that can’t happen with you two here.”</p><p>Rey shook her head and grabbed her coat and the bag that was sitting next to the sofa.  “I swear to God, Beau, this is not that big of a deal.”</p><p>“That is between me and Kaydel.  Get out.”</p><p>“Technically, I should be throwing you out,” Rey pointed out.  “My name is the one on the lease.”</p><p>“Rey,” Beaumont practically growled, and Ben was increasingly becoming worried about the fact that she lived with him.</p><p>He had never seen this side of Beaumont before, and he did not seem like a good guy to be around.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Beau, calm down,” Kaydel said as Rey walked over to Ben.  “I don’t understand what is so upsetting about the fact that I want to go back to college.”</p><p>“Because it’s going to cost us thousands of dollars!” Beaumont exclaimed.  “Where exactly do you think we’re going to get that?”</p><p>“Alright, I’m gonna go,” Rey said, smiling at Ben.  “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”</p><p>“Enjoy your party and your night at your friend’s house!” Kaydel called out as Rey pulled a confused Ben out of the apartment.</p><p>When they were in the elevator, Rey pressed the button for the ground floor as Ben tried to work things out in his mind.  Why had they both referred to him only as a friend?  Ben was pretty sure that he’d at least earned boyfriend status in the last five months.</p><p>"Since when have we ever been friends?  We’re not friends," was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and he groaned.  “Fuck.”</p><p>“What?” Rey asked, confused.  “Of course we’re friends.”</p><p>Ben sighed.  “Let me try that again.  Why did Kaydel and Beaumont refer to me only as your friend?  I thought for sure that I’d at least made it to boyfriend status at this point.”</p><p>Now it was Rey’s turn to sigh.  “You have.  I just don’t want to tell them that.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because we will never be left alone if they knew.  Trust me on that one,” Rey said as the elevator slowed.  “You said you were driving over here, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Ben asked.  “Why?”</p><p>“Because there is no party,” Rey said.  “Rose is sick so the party was canceled.  So, what do you want to do tonight?”</p><p>“I would like to talk more about the fact that I am apparently only your friend,” Ben said as they walked out of the elevator.  “Because I consider you to be much more than my friend.”</p><p>“Ben.”  </p><p>“I’m being serious.”</p><p>“I know,” Rey said, walking out of the building.  “Where did you park?”</p><p>Ben started walking in the direction of his car without saying anything, trying desperately to keep control of his anger.  Friend.  He was just a friend.  He thought Rey was his girlfriend, but to her, he was apparently only a friend.  In fact, he wasn’t sure anger was the right word to describe how he was feeling.  Disappointed might be a better one.  He was incredibly disappointed.</p><p>He thought maybe he meant something to Rey, not love but something, but apparently not.  He knew that things would end before she would ever fall in love with him.  He was waiting for that to happen even more now that he knew that he meant nothing to her.</p><p>Ben unlocked the car when they were close enough, climbing in without saying a word.  Rey sighed as she put her bag in the backseat before getting into the car.  “I never said that I consider you to be just my friend.  I just did not want to discuss that until we were alone.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Ben said, starting the car.  “You don’t have to lie to me.”</p><p>“I’m not lying to you,” Rey replied as Ben merged out into traffic.  “You are definitely my boyfriend, okay?  I just don’t want them to know that.”</p><p>“And why is that?” Ben asked.  “Am I that embarrassing?  I wouldn’t be surprised if you think that.  I know I’m weirder than fuck.”</p><p>“You are not weird,” Rey said, shaking her head.  “And it’s bad enough that Kay knows I have a friend as gorgeous as you are.  She’s already on a mission to bring the two of us together.”</p><p>“Then why not just tell her that we’re together?”</p><p>“Because I want to keep you to myself,” Rey said.  “It’s really as simple as that.”</p><p>“So you don’t want your friends to know about me,” Ben murmured, keeping his eyes on the road.  “Okay.”</p><p>Rey sighed.  “I’m not explaining this well.”</p><p>“You’re definitely not explaining this well,” Ben said.  “Because right now I’m not seeing the point of any of this.  You obviously don’t care about me.”</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake, Ben.  Of course I care about you!  I love you!” Rey exclaimed, closing her eyes when she realized what she said.  “Fuck.”</p><p>Ben brought the car to a stop at a light and he turned to look at Rey with wide eyes.  “What did you say?”</p><p>Rey groaned and covered her face.  “That is not how that should have been said to you.”</p><p>Ben took a deep breath.  “Say it again.”</p><p>“Ugh, I am an idiot.”</p><p>“Rey,” Ben said, turning his eyes back to the road when he had to start driving again.  “Say it again so I can say it back.”</p><p>Rey moved her hands away from her face and looked over at him.  “What?”</p><p>“You heard me,” Ben said, smiling.  </p><p>Rey loved him.  Somehow, someway, he had managed to make it to a point in a relationship where his girlfriend loved him.  </p><p>That had never happened to Ben before.</p><p>Rey took a deep breath and put her hand on Ben’s knee.  “I love you,” she said softly.  “I have for a while.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Ben said, looking over at her quickly.  “And I have for a while too.”</p><p>Rey squeezed his knee.  “Well, I’m glad that we established that.”</p><p>“Me too,” Ben replied.  “But I would like to discuss the fact that you don’t want your friends to know about that.”</p><p>Rey sighed heavily.  “Kaydel and Beaumont are nice people, don’t get me wrong, but they have been obsessed with finding me a boyfriend from the moment they found out that I didn’t have one.”</p><p>“So I would think that letting them know that you have one would be something you’d want to do,” Ben pointed out.</p><p>“I can see how you would think that, but they’ve always said, as some sort of incentive, I guess, that once I have one that they’ll move out, and I really need them to stay living there because there is no way that I can make the rent on my own,” Rey explained.  “So the longer I can keep them thinking that you’re just my friend, then the longer I can actually have an apartment.”</p><p>“Move in with me,” was out of Ben’s mouth before he could stop it.  “Fuck.”</p><p>Rey stared at him for a moment.  “Seriously?”</p><p>“Seriously,” Ben responded after a few seconds.  “I mean, I hate it when we have to spend nights apart.  I know you hate living with them.  There is one solution to both of those things and it’s you moving in with me.”</p><p>Rey turned to look out of the window.  “And you don’t think it’s too fast?  It’s only been a few months, Ben.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s too fast.  But if you do, that’s totally cool.  I just want you to quit lying about the fact that I’m your boyfriend.”</p><p>“I’m not lying,” Rey sighed.  “And I need to think about this.  That’s a big step.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Ben said, taking a deep breath.  “I’m serious about you telling them that I’m your boyfriend.”</p><p>“They’ve got a bet going,” Rey said, letting out a small laugh.  “And I’m not sure that it’s going to go over well when Beau finds out that Kay has won.”</p><p>“What were they fighting about?  He did not seem like the nice guy I’ve known these past few months.”</p><p>“I can see how you think that, but really, he doesn’t get like that often, and he’s not violent or anything.  He just gets really angry whenever it comes to money because they’re kinda drowning in debt,” Rey said.  “And they were fighting over the fact that Kay wants to go back to college so she can be a teacher instead of just working as a receptionist at a pre-school.  When we left, all he knew was that she wanted to do it.  He did not yet know that Kay had already enrolled and had to get a loan to pay for it.”</p><p>“Where did she enroll?” Ben asked.</p><p>“NYU.”</p><p>“NYU is expensive as fuck.”</p><p>“I know.  I told her that was the dumbest idea she’d come up with in a long time.  I wanted to go there until I found out it would cost me forty thousand dollars a semester.  I was already going to have to get student loans, but I didn’t want to end college owing nearly four hundred thousand dollars to a bank.”</p><p>“What’s her last name?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Kaydel.  What’s her last name?”</p><p>“Connix.  Why?”</p><p>“Thank you,” Ben said, pressing a button on the console.  “Call Mitaka.”</p><p>“Calling Mitaka,” the car said a moment later, and Rey gave him a confused look.  </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>“Shh,” Ben murmured as the other end of the link picked up.</p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Solo.  How may I be of assistance?”</p><p>“I need you to pay someone’s tuition for me,” Ben replied, and Rey gasped.  </p><p>“Of course, Mr. Solo.  All I need is the name, her address, and the institution.”</p><p>“Kaydel Connix,” Ben said before saying the address from memory.  “Did I get that right, Rey?”</p><p>Rey could only nod, so Ben continued.  “She’s a student at NYU.  You need to direct them to refund the previous payment if that has already been made, and I want you to direct them to charge the cost of any additional semesters she takes to the account you pay with.”</p><p>“Of course, Mr. Solo.  I will get that done as soon as the admissions department opens again tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Excellent.  Thank you, Mr. Mitaka.”</p><p>“Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Solo?”</p><p>“Not at the moment,” Ben said.  “Have a nice evening.”</p><p>He pressed the button on the console that would end the call, and Rey sat there in shocked silence for several blocks.  “What the fuck did you just do?” she eventually said.</p><p>“Paid for Kaydel’s tuition,” Ben responded, looking over at her.  “So you can tell her to take the money she got and just repay the loan immediately.”</p><p>“Why would you do that?  You barely know her,” Rey asked, incredulous.</p><p>“Well, one, I’m able to do things like this for people given what family I was born into.  And two, you don’t have to know someone well to do something nice for them,” Ben said.  “I would have paid your student loans off the day you told me about them but it didn’t seem like something appropriate to bring up.”</p><p>Rey swallowed hard.  “You’d pay them off?”</p><p>“And the loans that you guys took out to get the store started,” Ben said, looking over at her after bringing the car to a stop at a light.  “But I didn’t want you to think that I wanted to take away your independence.”</p><p>“I, um,” Rey started before pausing.  “I’m glad you didn’t do that.”</p><p>“Well, the offer stands.  All you have to do is let me know that’s what you want,” Ben said, sighing when a phone ringing echoed through the car.  He glanced at the clock and saw that it was his mother, and he sighed again.  “Excuse me.”</p><p>Rey watched as Ben pressed a button on the console, noting that it said that the call was coming from a contact saved as Mama.  </p><p>Mama.</p><p>She was about to listen to Ben have a conversation with his mother.  She did not think that was a good idea.</p><p>Before she could say anything, Ben was greeting Leia.  “Good evening, Mama.”</p><p>“Benjamin, what are you doing this evening?”</p><p>Ben looked over at Rey.  “Um, I’m not sure yet.  My girl…”</p><p>“Good,” Leia said, cutting him off.  “You’re coming to a family dinner.  Your grandfather says he has something to announce.”</p><p>“Mama,” Ben started, but Leia cut him off again.</p><p>“No is not an acceptable answer to this, Benjamin.”</p><p>“Well, can I bring my girlfriend then?” Ben asked, finally getting a complete sentence out.  </p><p>Leia fell silent as Rey’s eyes widened, and then they heard a shriek.  “You have a girlfriend?  Oh, Benjamin, this is wonderful news.  You better bring her with you.  Everyone is going to want to meet her.”</p><p>Rey’s eyes were still wide when Ben looked over at her, and he shook his head lightly.  “I will only bring her if everyone agrees not to overwhelm her.  She’s going to be overwhelmed enough.”</p><p>“It’s just meeting your family, Ben.”</p><p>“Which is stressful enough, but when she’s meeting two Broadway stars, three renowned artists, and Anakin fucking Skywalker, it’s more than overwhelming.”</p><p>“Do not speak about your grandfather like that, Benjamin,” Leia admonished.  “But I suppose you’re right about that.  Alright, I’ll make sure everyone backs off.  But you’re bringing her and that’s an order.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare do that to me.”</p><p>Ben laughed.  “Where is this dinner happening, Mama?”</p><p>“The penthouse,” Leia said.  “Be there in an hour, or as close to an hour as you can get.  You know how your grandmother can be about time.”</p><p>“I’ll see you then,” Ben said, ending the call and looking over at Rey.  “So, I guess our plans for the evening are sorted.”</p><p>Rey swallowed hard, her eyes still wide.  “I don’t know if I can do this,” she said after a moment.  “I mean, your family is the Skywalkers.”</p><p>“My family is my family,” Ben said.  “We’re way more normal than you think.  So if you just think about it that way, it’ll be less overwhelming, okay?  Forget about our last name.”</p><p>Rey swallowed hard again before looking down at her clothes.  “Can we go to your house?  I need to change into something more appropriate.”</p><p>“Yeah, I need to change too,” Ben said.  “And we are almost there.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rey murmured, and then she fell silent for the rest of the ride.</p><p>Once they were inside the house, Rey took her bag up to Ben’s bedroom and started searching through it, pulling out the dress that she had packed so Kaydel thought she was going to a party.  It was demure enough to be worn to dinner with Ben’s family, she thought, and so it was what she was going to wear.  It was definitely the most appropriate thing that she’d brought with her, that was for sure.</p><p>She peeled her shirt off and then dropped her pants to the ground, and she turned to look at Ben when she heard him laugh.  “What?”</p><p>“I was just unaware that you were comfortable changing your clothes around me.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes.  “Ben, you have seen me completely naked before.  Why is this any different?”</p><p>“It’s not about me having seen you completely naked,” Ben said.  “And I assure you that you are gorgeous like that.  But I’ve just never seen you change your clothes in front of me, that’s all.  Am I not allowed to admire you?  You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“Now, that’s a lie.”</p><p>“No, it really is not,” Ben said firmly, abandoning his clothes and coming over to her.  “So sexy that I really want to blow off my family, push you onto the bed, and have some fun.”</p><p>Rey laughed when he circled his arms around her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss.  “After dinner,” she promised, pushing Ben away from her.  “Providing I make it out of this alive.”</p><p>Ben just shook his head and went back to getting himself dressed.  “You are overthinking this.  Trust me.  Things will be just fine.  My family is far more normal than you’d think.”</p><p>“Sure they are,” Rey said, reaching for her dress.  “We’re going to a penthouse.  A <i>penthouse</i>, Ben.”</p><p>“It’s an apartment that was my great-grandfather’s, and my grandfather living there meant a lot to my great-grandmother, and so grandparents moved into it after they got married.  They never left.  That’s it.”</p><p>“Still a penthouse,” Rey said, walking over to the mirror and groaning.  “My hair is going to look atrocious.”</p><p>“Your hair is perfect.”</p><p>“It’s just a mess,” Rey said, running her fingers through it.  “I didn’t do anything with it today because I knew that there was no party and I was hoping you’d just want to stay here tonight.”</p><p>“Mm, so you want to have fun too,” Ben said, coming up behind her with a different shirt on.  “See, we should just stay here.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Rey said firmly.  “Your family is expecting to meet me tonight and that’s what is going to happen.  I’m just terrified about it.”</p><p>“You’re really overthinking this,” Ben said.</p><p>“I am not,” Rey said, grabbing a brush from her bag.  “Shut up and leave me alone so I can get this done before we have to leave.”</p><p>“Okay, but you’ve got about ten minutes,” Ben said, looking over at the clock.</p><p>“TEN MINUTES?!” Rey shrieked.  “Okay, really shut up now.”</p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, they were getting into Ben’s car.  “I’m so sorry if I made us late,” Rey said as she buckled her seatbelt.  “The last thing I want to do is offend  your family.”</p><p>“You’re overthinking this,” Ben said again.  “Take a deep breath.  We’re just a family, no matter what our last names are.”</p><p>“Still, meeting the parents is a big enough deal.  Now I have to meet your entire family all at once, and they happen to be the Skywalkers too.  So excuse me for overthinking things, but meeting your family is a big deal to me.”</p><p>When Rey said that, it suddenly occurred to Ben why this was such a big thing for her.  Rey had no family for Ben to meet, and if things progressed to marriage, then Rey would be a part of his family.  </p><p>Rey would have a family again.</p><p>Ben forced himself to take a deep breath when the thought that Rey was thinking of their relationship ending up that way reached him.  He could not think about that.  They were so far away from the idea of marriage that it wasn’t worth dwelling on at all.</p><p>But Rey would make an excellent wife.  Someone he could love for the rest of his days, someone who would stand by him no matter what.  She was perfect for it.  Absolutely perfect.</p><p>“So, tell me a little bit about your family,” Rey said, breaking Ben of his thoughts.  “And not like the public stuff, but stuff that will make them seem more human to me before I meet them.”</p><p>Ben smiled.  “As you wish.”</p><p>He spent the rest of the ride telling Rey stories about his family from his childhood, ranging from his grandfather’s love of Halloween to the fact that Luke and Mara were always there for him no matter what to how his parents split up when he was eleven for a little while.  By the time that they were parking at the building the penthouse was in, Rey had calmed down enough to think about how she was meeting Ben’s family, not the Skywalkers.</p><p>And then they got into the elevator and her anxiety went through the roof again.  Ben sensed how uncomfortable she was and reached out and took Rey’s hand, squeezing it gently.  “It’s alright, baby.  I promise.”</p><p>Rey smiled at the term of endearment and leaned into Ben’s side.  “Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Have you ever brought a girlfriend to meet the family before?”</p><p>Ben took a deep breath before answering.  “Not like this.  I have had a girlfriend at my place when someone just shows up, but I have never brought someone to a family dinner before.”</p><p>Rey swallowed hard.  “And you want to do that with me?”</p><p>Ben pulled Rey closed and tilted her head so she was looking at him.  “There is no one I would rather do this with.  It’s you, Rey.  It’s you.”</p><p>Rey closed her eyes as Ben brought their lips together gently, and she concentrated on the feelings that were coursing through her veins.  Ben brought her to life in a way no one ever had before, and while she knew this was special to her, she hadn’t been sure it had been special to him too.  But now she knew.  She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt.</p><p>Ben was it.</p><p>That terrified her.  But, she thought, in a good way.</p><p>They were so lost in their kiss that they didn’t hear the elevator open, but when they heard a loud shriek, they broke apart and turned towards the source of it.  Rey’s eyes danced over the women gathered there and identified them.  Padmé Skywalker, Mara Skywalker, and Leia Skywalker-Solo.  Two of the most renowned artists there were and a Tony Award-winning Broadway star.</p><p>No, she reminded herself.  They were Ben’s grandmother, aunt, and mother.  That was how she needed to think about this.</p><p>“Mama,” Ben said, breaking Rey of her thoughts.  “You need to calm down.”</p><p>“And you need to bring this gorgeous woman over here so we can meet her,” Padmé said.  “And then you need to explain why we didn’t know you had a girlfriend.”</p><p>Rey looked over at Ben.  “So you can be upset that I haven’t told Kay and Beau but you haven’t told your family?”</p><p>“Telling my family is entirely different than telling your roommates, and you know that,” Ben countered.</p><p>“Who cares? Bring her over here now,” Leia exclaimed.</p><p>“Ben, would you please come here so we can meet your girlfriend properly?” Mara asked calmly.  “We would love to meet her.  We don’t even know her name.”</p><p>Ben leaned over to Rey and whispered.  “That’s why I love Mara.  Always calm.  Ready?”</p><p>Rey took a moment but then nodded, and they walked out of the elevator.  The first person that they approached was Mara, and Leia just shook her head.  “Honestly, Benjamin.”</p><p>“Rey, I would like you to meet my aunt Mara,” Ben said, ignoring his mother.  “Mara, this is Rey.”</p><p>Mara smiled at her and reached out to shake her hand.  “Rey, it is so lovely to meet you.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Skywalker,” Rey said, and Mara laughed.  </p><p>“Oh no, it’s Mara,” she said.  “I’m only Mrs. Skywalker when it comes to work.”</p><p>“I heard that!” came a man’s voice, and Mara laughed again.</p><p>“I didn’t say that I didn’t want to be Mrs. Skywalker, Luke!  I only referenced how I don’t like being referred to that by people I know!”</p><p>“I’m only kidding!” Luke shouted back.</p><p>Mara shook her head.  “I don’t know what to do with him sometimes.”</p><p>Ben laughed and then directed Rey towards Padmé, which only served to make Leia exasperated.  “Benjamin.”</p><p>“Grandma, this is Rey.  Rey, this is my grandmother Padmé,” Ben said, ignoring his mother.</p><p>“It’s wonderful to meet you, dear,” Padmé said, leaning on her cane.  “You are oh so beautiful.”</p><p>Rey blushed.  “Thank you, Mrs. Skywalker.”</p><p>“None of that,” Padmé said.  “I want my granddaughter to call me by my name.”</p><p>Ben went to say that it wasn’t appropriate to call Rey her granddaughter, but Rey just smiled and spoke before he could.  “Then Padmé it is.  It’s wonderful to meet you.  I am a big admirer of your work.  Of all of your works,” she said, looking at Mara and Leia.</p><p>“Well, thank you, dear,” Padmé said, smiling at her.  “I need to go sit down.  Mara, help me, please.  We’ll leave them with Leia before she self-combusts.”</p><p>Mara laughed but wrapped an arm around Padmé’s waist and they slowly walked from the room as Leia bounced up and down.  “A daughter!”</p><p>“Mama, that is not appropriate,” Ben said sharply.  “Not even close.”</p><p>“It’s alright, Ben,” Rey murmured.  “I quite like the idea of being someone’s daughter.”</p><p>Ben looked over at Rey and saw the joy on her face, so he nodded.  “So long as you’re okay with it.”</p><p>Rey nodded.  “I’m okay with it.”</p><p>Ben took a deep breath before turning back to Leia.  “Mama, this is Rey.  Rey, this is my mother Leia.”</p><p>Leia hugged Rey before Ben could get a chance to tell her not to, but Rey didn’t mind.  She hugged Leia’s back as a few tears formed in her eyes.  She could tell this hug was different.  This was the embrace of a mother to a daughter that she’d obviously wanted but never had.  And it was the hug of a daughter to a mother that she’d been missing.</p><p>Leia was the mother Rey needed, and Rey would be the daughter Leia had craved.</p><p>She was sobbing before she realized it.  </p><p>Ben pulled Rey from Leia’s arms and into his, and she buried her head in his chest as she cried.  Leia peered at them in concern, and Ben bent to whisper to Rey.  “Can I tell her about your family so you don’t have to?”</p><p>Rey nodded so Ben rose to his full height and told Leia the story of the accident that had claimed the life of Rey’s parents, of how there was no other family to take Rey in, and that she’d spent the next eight years of her life going from place to place in foster care.  Leia stepped forward and ran a comforting hand down the back of Rey’s head into the area between her shoulders.  “Oh Rey, I cannot even imagine what that must have been like.  But you have a family now.  I promise.”</p><p>Ben shot his mother a look, but Leia just shook her head.  “You cannot tell me that this isn’t it, Ben.  You’ve never brought a girlfriend to dinner before.”</p><p>Ben felt Rey shudder against him, and he wanted to be cautious with his answer but still be honest.  “Until she decides I’m too weird like everyone else has,” he eventually said.  “But I really, really hope she doesn’t.”</p><p>Leia broke out into a wide smile and then immediately rolled her eyes when she heard Anakin call out her name.  “Coming, Dad!” she called back before turning her attention to Ben.  “When she’s ready, come into the living room.”</p><p>“Yes, Mama,” Ben murmured as Leia walked away.  </p><p>Rey pulled back a moment later, and Ben reached up to wipe her tears away.  “I’m sorry, I just...it’s been so long since I’ve had a mother’s hug.”</p><p>“It’s alright, baby,” Ben replied.  “She understands.  They will all understand.”</p><p>“I thought I’d be freaking out because Leia Skywalker-Solo hugged me,” Rey said, letting out a small laugh.  “I didn’t think I’d be sobbing because a mother hugged me.”</p><p>Ben bent and kissed her softly.  “It’s alright,” he said again.  “It’s just going to make her love you more.  Now, take a deep breath.”</p><p>Rey nodded and took a couple of deep breaths.  “Did you mean what you said to her?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The ‘I am it until I decide I don’t want you anymore’ stuff.”</p><p>Ben took a second but he nodded.  “I love you, Rey,” he said softly.  “And it terrifies me because I know you’re going to leave.  It’s what always happens to me.”</p><p>“I’m not going to leave,” Rey murmured.  “Not unless you do something so monumentally stupid that I have no choice.  I love you, Ben.  I’ve never loved anyone before.  You’re that special to me.”</p><p>Ben kissed her again and then Rey let out a small laugh.  “I have mascara running down my face, don’t I?”</p><p>“Kinda,” Ben said, and he looked down at his shirt.  “And it’s all over my shirt too.”</p><p>“Fuck, I am so sorry.  I’ll buy you a new shirt, I swear,” Rey declared, and Ben shook his head.</p><p>“Not necessary,” Ben responded.  “Do you want to go wash your face?  I’m going to go grab one of my grandfather’s shirts and change.”</p><p>“That would be great because I don’t want to face your family like this.”</p><p>“Then let me show you where to go.”</p><p>As they walked away, Rey turned to Ben with a smile.  “Ben?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’ll move in.”</p><p>Ben grinned.  “Then I’ll make sure there’s room for your stuff at my house.”</p><p>Rey reached out and squeezed his hand, and Ben couldn’t help but think that it was one of the best days of his life.  Rey loved him.  She was going to move in.  And she said she wasn’t going to leave unless he did something monumentally stupid.</p><p>So now he absolutely had to not do something monumentally stupid.</p><p>Problem was, that was what Ben was best at when it came to relationships.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>